


Suicidols - Mukuchi Abe

by magicheresy



Series: suicidols [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugs, Suicide Attempt, hayato - Freeform, mukuchi abe, suicidols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicheresy/pseuds/magicheresy
Summary: Ah... The beginning of the last year of high school. What better time could there to be? Only one year left and you get a fresh new start. Unless you're Mukuchi Abe. Her fresh new start became quite early, on said day: the first day of 3rd year in high school.





	

A transfer student introduced himself as Hayato. He was a cool guy. He had pierced ears, red-dyed hair and wore a hoodie under his school uniform blazer... "So cool..." Mukuchi thought to herself. Could this have been... love?

Lunchtime. Everyone took out their lunchboxes, but not Mukuchi. This was the time to start chatting with the new student. This was her chance at becoming close to him. She approached him, slowly but surely. "Hey, I'm Abe. You can call me Mukuchi," she introduced herself briefly. Hayato eyed at her, as if he was scanning her thoroughly.  
Mukuchi had a good body, she knew it herself. Her chest was bigger than average, she was quite curvy. She had soft, pale skin and beautiful black hair. She could get anyone she wanted. She was beautiful and confident.  
Hayato stood up and took Mukuchi's hand without saying a word. She blushed a bit, could this be the start of a romance? She followed him without hesitation.

This fated event was the lead to Mukuchi's fresh start. No more school. No more of the people she used to know. No more of whatever she was doing before. This. This was her new life.

\--

A blonde girl, her hair tied up, her skin tanned, looking at herself in the mirror, applying make up. "Mukuchi, come on we gotta hurry!" heard from another room. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" she replied.  
Mukuchi eyed at her body. "Pretty like always!" she whispered to herself, made a sexy pose and winked at the mirror. She felt better than ever.  
The door to the room opened. "Come on, we're gonna be late." Mukuchi turned around, grabbing her silver bag and she was ready to go. The two exited the house.  
Down the street, not far from their apartment was a door to a nightclub. That was where they were destined to. Walking the streets, holding hands, people looked at them with envy. They were certainly a good-looking couple.  
Hayato opened the door, gesturing at Mukuchi to enter the nightclub first. "What a gentleman, as usual!" Mukuchi noted and stepped inside. Hayato followed after her.  
"Welcome you two!" a bartender yelled behind the desk. The place was clean and dark. To an outsider it would've looked shady, especially during the night. Not to Mukuchi and Hayato, though. They had been there many times before, with the same thing in their minds. Drugs.  
Mukuchi sat down. "The usual," she said as Hayato sat next to her, leaning on the bar desk "For him too." The bartender nodded and exited the room for a bit. Mukuchi leaned on Hayato. He stood up and placed a kiss on Mukuchi's forehead. The bartender quickly came back to the room with two bags of a white powder. "There ya go, it's on me today," he offered the bags to them. "Aw, you're so sweet~!" Mukuchi grinned and blew a kiss to him. She opened the bag and poured some of the inside on the table, shoving the bag with the leftovers inside her pocket. Hayato did the same. Both of them grabbed pieces of straws and snorted.

\--

A body lying cold in his bed. The sound of a door opening. Enter Mukuchi. "Why didn't you wake me up, Hayato? I know we drank quite a bit last night but-" her eyes widened. "Hey... You still sleeping..?" she ran next to the bed. She shook him. "Hey... Hey..?" she didn't know what to do. A needle was lying next to the body, on the bed. It was empty. She was holding back her tears. "Hey... This is a joke, right? Wake up. Hey, please wake up?" she continued shaking him. He wasn't going to wake up. "What do I do. What do I do..? Hayato do I call the police? I can't do that I would go to jail if I did that. Hayato please wake up," she muttered as she was looking around the room for something. She didn't know what to look for, what to even do to begin with. She was panicking. She fell to her knees.  
"Hayato please tell me this is a joke, please wake me up, please, this is a dream. This is just a nightmare." Tears started falling down her cheeks. Her mascara was all over her face, but she didn't care.  
She cried. She cried. She cried for hours. She didn't know what to do, who to tell, where to go. She just sat there, crying. She couldn't do anything anymore.

\--

Two months had past. Mukuchi had gotten her own apartment. Her hair had grown long, the blonde dye was still visible but only in the tips of her hair, tied on two low pigtails. The smile on her face was gone, the drugs were gone. After that she couldn't bear to even look at them. She couldn't even bear to look at herself in the mirror. That ugly face, ugly body, that ugly girl who let her loved one die all alone.  
She couldn't do drugs anymore. She couldn't drink anymore. She couldn't smoke anymore. All of that just made her think of him. But it was hard for her, very hard. After all that time she used them, grew addicted to them, lived that kind of a life. She had problems she couldn't fix. Not if she was all alone, which was just the situation she was in, which she feared. She was scared out of her mind. All alone and afraid.  
But killing herself was hard too. She didn't want to go like him. All alone with no one able to help her. She had to do it somewhere public and visible. She didn't want to go like him.

\--

After all this time, Mukuchi entered her school once more. Everyone was in class. She was all alone in the hallways, not for long, though. She climbed up the stairs to the second floor. She had a rope on her left hand and a box cutter on her right hand, just in case the rope would fail her. She had tied it up on a noose before leaving to save up time.  
As she grabbed the noose, placing it around her neck carefully, she felt something on her shoulder. A hand. She turned quickly. Did her plan fail? A teacher noticed? But she saw an unfamiliar figure. A man in a suit, passing a card to her.

"We want you to become an idol."

**Author's Note:**

> the second backstory on the bizarre story about idols.


End file.
